1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle mirror, such as an automotive vehicle mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some kinds of automotive vehicle mirror arrangements include a base fixed to the vehicle body, a housing accommodating a mirror and pivotably supported by the base, and a motor for adjusting the orientation of the housing relative to the base.
In freezing weather, when water enters the gap between the base and the housing, the housing tends to freeze to the base and thus be locked up.